The scope of the Clinical Trials for Antiviral Therapies contract is to 1) develop and conduct single and multi center controlled studies to evaluate the safety and efficacy of therapies for non-HIV viral diseases in special populations;2) develop and conduct strategic, non-therapeutic studies to support future therapeutic or medical management studies of viral infections , including medically important, rare viral diseases in special populations;and 3) develop and conduct safety, pharmacokinetic, and/or pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic studies to support the development of therapeutics for serious, non-HIV viral diseases, including emerging viral diseases in adult and pediatric populations.